The Writer
by The.crashes-are.Heaven
Summary: Elena is just your average girl going through relationship ups and downs especially with her boyfriend Matt. When he wants to talk things out with her things turn bad and after the tragic turn of events Elena finds comfort in Damon and slowly they come out of the mess together, having learnt a lot about each other along the way.


**AN/Disclaimer:**_ This idea just popped inside my head. Its considered an AU since the characters in my story are human Its not my fault if things seem over bored but I did not mean it to go that far it just happened. I don't own anything accept the story idea. My biggest inspiration for this fic came while I was listening to The Writer by Ellie Goulding._

**Pairing:**_ Damon and Elena_

**Characters that are mentioned:** _Jeremy, and Katherine_

** Character's that appear:** _Caroline, Ric, Bonnie and Matt. Stefan does NOT exist at all in this fic._

**Rated M** _for a rape scene, language, and sex_

**Summery:** _Elena is just your average girl going through relationship ups and downs especially with her boyfriend Matt. When he wants to talk things out with her things turn bad and after the tragic turn of events Elena finds comfort in Damon and slowly they come out of the mess together, having learned a lot about each other along the way._

The Writer

**Why don't you be the artist**

**And make me out of clay?**

**Why don't you be the writer**

**And decide the words I say?**

**'Cause I'd rather pretend**

**I'll still be there at the end**

**Only it's too hard to ask**

**Won't you try to help me?**

* * *

You know when they say go ahead the choice is yours and it ends up being the wrong one? Well some times the choice whether it is the wrong one or not can always or sometimes lead to good things. It just takes time.

"Whats got you all mopey and depressed?" Caroline asked as soon as Elena walked through the door.

Bonnie shot Caroline a look. And Elena stayed silent.

"Well?" Caroline snapped.

"You ever wonder if things just finish for no reason at all? Or have this sudden feeling that something you don't want will happen, even if its a good thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what if something or someone just wasn't doing it for you any more?"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP SPEAKING IN CODE!" Caroline burst out.

Bonnie ignored her. "What happened?"

"Matt and I we had another fight. It wasn't a big fight but more like a disagreement."

Caroline opened her mouth to speak but Bonnie beat her to the punch. "Well what was the disagreement about?"

"The same old stuff, he just wont drop it and it doesnt matter what were doing at the time. I mean last night he kissed me or was trying to make out with me and I shoved at him to get off me. And he said that " "it was because of me that we lost or are losing our spark." "

"Well have you?" Caroline asked gently.

"Alls I know is it is not as it used to be."

"Elena I know what you're thinking about doing and trust me just let this go for now and see if it can be fixed."

"You're right, thanks guys I'm going to go, I'll talk to you later."

As Elena walked down the street towards her house. Her phone buzzed.

_**We need to talk**_

Elena rolled her eyes she was in no mood to deal with this right now but a part of her thought it was necessary.

She texted him back. _**Where?**_

_**Our spot. **_

_Great._ Elena thought. _This definately won't end well. _

"So I'm here what would you like?" She asked hours later.

"Why havent you called me?" Matt asked.

"Oh gee I don't know Matt maybe because you blamed me for our relationship falling apart?"

He let out a chuckle.

Elena waited until he was finished.

"Im sorry." He finally said.

"Right I can see that." She replied folding her arms.

He moved closer to her, and Elena hit the brick wall.

"What happened to us?" Matt's voice was a deep whisper. "We used to be at a good place."

His hand slid down her cheek and his finger hooked under her chin. Just like he always did when Matt was about to kiss her. Elena moved her face away but he made her look at him. And it wasn't tender in any way.

"I miss the way you're lips taste." He mumbled.

Elena shoved him. But in return Matt just pinned her hands above her head against the wall.

He captured her lips roughly his body weighing down on Elena's making her back uncomfortable and sore.

"Matt get off of me."

Nothing.

Matt I said get off of me." She tried again.

"You know you like it." He slid his hand down her hips and Matt forced her skirt off of her. He grinned in spite of himself and undid his jeans. His hold on Elena tightened and she winced and he forced himself inside of her. Elena wanted to scream.

She tried shoving at him again to no avail.

**"I SAID GET OFF OF ME!"** she raised her voice, and called for help.

Nothing happened and no one came. When Matt had his fill of her. He backed away from her. Elena was hurt beyond end she sighed a huff of relief at him backing away but he was in no way done with her.

He threw her to the ground by her hair, and she cried in pain as she felt some strands of hair get torn out.

When she looked up at Matt her cheek was bruised and scraped, and her lip was split. Tears ran down her face.

Before he turned to leave Matt looked at Elena with a look of pure disgust on his face.

As she watched him leave Elena curled up in a ball on the cold cobblestone, and slipped into unconsciousness.

-xxxxxx-

Hours later Elena started opening her eyes. Her vision was blurring but she noted that she was in a room. It wasn't her room though and it wasn't her house.

She looked around as she sat up. Tugging the blanket around her so it was tight around her shoulders.

"Helloooo?" She called around the house.

No one awnsered. "Hmmph." She sighed leaning back into the pillows.

Elena's stomach growled then. "I need some food."

When she got off the couch. Her limbs were shaking terribly and she nearly collapsed. Elena caught herself and headed for the kitchen.

She fumbled through the fridge, grabbing at almost everything her stomach was so empty she felt a burning ache radiating from the inside.

"You know, I would have figured you'd be sleeping off the pain. And with the condition you're still in I would suggest sitting down."

She turned as soon as this stranger spoke. "I was hungry, now would you like to tell me where I am and how I got here."

He smirked. "Now that's not very nice, you need to brush up on your manners you should be thanking me Elena."

"How do you know me?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "I searched your wallet when I found you lying on the ground half dead from being raped, I wasn't far off when I heard a voice yell for help. No one was around so I brought you here. You're Welcome by the way. "

Elena rubbed her eyes. "Are you going to tell me who you are or are we going to play the who is the biggest sarcastic cock game?"

He laughed at that. "Alright princess, the name's Damon." He looked at her. "We should continue this conversation once you're more comfortable." He reached out his hand to her and Elena started at it.

"Oh come on trust me Im not going to hurt you like the idiot that did this to you, Im trying to help you."

Elena sighed grabbing his hand in hers and a small smile curved her lips as he pulled her back to the couch.

"Now and Im honestly being serious here, why would someone want to do THIS to you?"

Elena thought it over. And instantly answered him "Its compicated but Matt and I this kind of thing ALWAYS happens but we can always find a way over the bump. Last time we argued it was over the most ridiculous thing you could think of." She paused taking a breath.

"He told me that I was the reason we as a couple were losing our "spark." So we spent a couple of days away from each other. Then today I got the message that we needed to talk so I met up with him in the alley and we talked but it quickly jumped into another agrument. And then he got closr to me and started feeling me up." She paused again her eyes were brimming with tears that threatened to over flow.

"He forced my skirt down and started kissing me roughly I tried pushing him off of me but it didn't work because he was so big. And thats when I yelled for help. He backed away after he got his fill and was "satisfied." She spit the word out with venom in her voice.

"But he was in no way done with me then he grabbed me by the hair ripping a patch of it out and threw me to the ground. After that I watched him walk away then passed out from the pain."

Damon sat examining Elena silently. Unsure of what to say, he (very genlty) reached out to run his hand down her face. Elena backed away slightly. But his hand stayed were it was.

He waited as he watched her inch slightly closer to him moments later. But he didn't do anything only watched her as Elena was the one to grab his hand and put it to her cheek.

She leaned into the touch noting how nice it felt. Her eyes started to close slightly but she didn't fall asleep only sat there on the couch holding his hand. After a moment she asked for food.

Once they had the tray of food set on the table by the couch Elena scooted closer to Damon again only this time she was nuzzled in his lap while he was holding her up.

Damon managed to get a few spoonfuls of food inside Elena before she sat up hunched over grabbing her stomach and puking violently. Tears running down her cheeks as she heaved. Once she finally stopped she sat back in Damon's lap and he brushed the hair out of Elena's face.

"You are burning up, do you want me to take you home?" He asked her rubbing Elena's arms.

Elena shook her head. "I cant go home, not like this, I can't let Jeremy see me like this." She paused. "Can I just crash here for the night?" She replied not thinking clearly.

Damon eyes went wide and he sighed picking her up. "Alright then sweetheart, but first lets get you cleaned up."

"Was picking me up necessary?" She asked as the water ran down her back.

Damon sat outside in the hall waiting for her. "Yes."

"Its not like I broke my hip or anything." Elena replied.

"Doesn't matter, any kind of damage whether it be physically or non-physically still hurts. I should know."

Elena stopped rinsing her hair and froze turning in the shower so she was facing the door. "What do you mean?"

"Its not important." Damon said, "You almost done in there?"

"Yeah just give me a second." She said reaching for the tap.

Once she stepped out she grabbed for the towel and walked to the mirror. She splashed water over her clammy skin, and threw on a shirt Damon left for her at the door before she left the room she wrapped the towel aroud her head.

Elena saw that Damon wasn't by the door when she stepped out So she walked towards the big bed off to the side and sat on the end. She let her hand glide along the sheets. As she did she shut her eyes for a moment.

She sighed a sigh of relief at how good it felt. But she was still a little uneasy, what with everything that just happened to her. Elena wasn't even sure if she even wanted to see her friends anymore either. Which sucked but they were the ones that told her to just sit back on any rash decisions because it can be "fixed". Well if you call getting raped on the street fixing things... She let her thought drag off without finishing it.

The door to the room was still shut. But she heard movement behind it. Opening her eyes she jumped from the bed grabbing for something and headed to stand against the wall by the door.

When it opened Elena raised wht was in her hands and started hitting the intruder. Damon came behind her and threw what was in her hands to the ground and turned to face her, telling her reapeatedly that it was okay. And that the person was a friend.

Elena eyed the person warily, staying silent.

"What's your name kid?"

Elena gave him a look that would send daggers through his chest. "Im not a kid thank you, and my name is Elena."

"Told you she was feisty Ric." Damon said.

Ric looked at Elena. "As she has a right to be she gaurded and for good reason to, no matter though, once Im done with her, with your help of course and a lot of alcohol. She should be fine in the end."

Elena looked at Damon. "What is he talking about?"

"Well he, I mean we are going to help you get past what happened to you, and in order to do that you need to learn a few things."

"What like self defence?" Elena asked.

"Exactly. Now today is obviously no good since the day is already over, and since you have nothing to wear because all your stuff is at your house. We'll start fresh tommorow I just wanted to have a good look at what I was going to have to work with." Ric explained.

Elena nodded her head and watched as Ric left the room.

She moved over to lie on the bed, and turned to look at Damon.

"Is this you being a gentleman or are you going to come over here?"

"I was actually thinking about sleeping on the couch."

Elena looked at him, and shook her head slightly reaching out for his hand. She didn't know why but the uneasy feeling she felt deminished whenever he was close to her. He made her feel safe.

She laid back again when he came to sit with her and stared at him for a long moment.

"You know," she said playing with his fingers, "I never fully thanked you for what you did today."

He stared at her. "Just doing my part in the neighborhood watch."

She reached for his cheek. "So, you know my story, but what's your story? I mean the type of hurt you have felt in the past wasn't obviously physical but more non-physical am I correct?"

"Yes you are correct." He said.

"So what happened?" She asked.

"Believe me when I say that that is a story for another day." He told her. "I got you some things while I was out."

"You did?" she asked. "Thank you."

"Yup," he said rubbing her arms, "go to sleep now." He whispered in her ear.

Elena snuggled close to him and shut her eyes.

-xxxxxx-

The alarm went off at 5:45 am the next day. Elena got up and showered and was ready to go by 6:00.

They seemed to be on the road for hours but in reality Damon and Elena only needed to go down the road and up a few more blocks before parking in front of Rics apartment.

As soon as they entered the little room Elena's eyes went wide. Her eyes roamed the room and she wondered how a small apartment could fit all that equipment.

"You sure you want to do this?" Damon asked her.

"Im sure." She replied.

After what felt like endless hours of stretching and basic instruction from Ric. Elena spent the rest of her time fighting with Damon. Which seemed like a total waste of time cause he always found her weak spot.

"You know you suck at this right?" He told her.

Elena looked at him. "Shut up. Im new at this."

"I can tell. Try holding the stake tighter in your hand, and change your stance so it looks like your not just using your arms."

Elena did as she was told. And as she turned she faced Damon with the stake landing close to his neck. She followed through with a mock punch to his face and he fell to his knees. She wasted no time in adding a kick to his stomach. And watched as he fell over completely.

"Good. Now what would you do if you got attacked from behind?" He asked getting up.

"Wouldn't I do the exact same thing?"

Damon shook his head. "No you wouldn't I mean you could but you want to take the person by surprise. Like this."

He turned her to face the door. And placed his hand on Elena's shoulder. Her first reaction was to stiffen. Then she grabbed the hand that was on her shoulder and placed her second hand on top of it, bringing all the energy she had left to her arms, chest and waist. The next moment Elena flung him over her shoulder like a ragdoll.

Elena smiled and made her way over to Damon seeing that he hadn't moved from his spot on the ground and stood over him. With the smile still on her face.

"I think its time we called it a day. Don't you think?" She asked looking at the state of him.

"Im thinking...Yes. But first I need a drink."

-xxxxxx-

"So, what'll it be?" The person behind the bar said.

"Bourbon for me." Damon said.

"Just water for me." Elena replied.

Damon gave her the are-you-serious look.

"Well excuse me for wanting to not end up in some alley drunk as day." Elena said getting defensive.

"You need to learn to live a little come on where is your fun side." Damon shot back. "Get her a bourbon."

"Fine, but you're only going to get 5 minutes."

Damon smirked at her. "What?" He asked.

"Its nothing, am I going to be safe with you?"

"Yes."

"Can I really trust you? Or is all of this an act to satisfy you?"

"Yes to the first, no this is not an act. If it was I would have left you on the street."

"Alright then bring on the drinks" Elena said downing her first glass in one gulp.

**5 HOURS LATER**

"Wat's the mater. *Hiccup* Did i jst mke Damn Salvatre run fur his mony? Ther R strs in ma eye."

Damon had to keep himself from laughing at the rediculousness that was happening in front of him.

"You're drunk."

"Iam nt evn drnk ma tolernce lvl Sss way up hre." She mumbled and jumped to prove her point.

"Why arnt ou drinkng wid me Damn. Is so funn." Elena laughed swaying from side to side.

"Sorry I cant unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol."

Elena fell over and leaned into Damon's side. She let out another giggle and smiled pinching her tongue between her teeth. "Yur realy pritty, *hiccup* Let hve anthur drnk."

"Id love to have another drink with you but no I don't think so." He said picking her up and carrying her out.

-xxxxxx-

"What happened yesterday?" Elena asked rubbing her head, which was throbbing.

"You got drunk."

Elena's eyes went wide. "Was it bad. Did I say anything?"

Damon thought it over. "You said and I quote. 'You're so pretty, lets have another drink.' But it was all slurred and didn't make a lick of sense."

"Oh God," Elena said falling into the pillows.

"No need to be embarrassed I thought it was...cute."

"Yeah but I barely even know you." Elena laughed.

"Yeah yeah, I get it so are you up for some practice?" He asked.

Elena sighed "A big no to that I feel like my brain is falling out of my ears. Maybe later when Im less hungover."

A few minutes of silence passed as they sat on Damon's bed.

"Im going to have to face him soon. Aren't I?"

"That's the only way you'll ever get past this. You could do it though you're strong."

Elena shook her head. "My friends don't think so. And Jeremy well he can be very overprotective."

"Well you're friends are idiots im my opinion, but Jeremy I like where his head is at when it comes to you're safety...And I know I basically just met you, but can I just say something?"

Elena turned to look at him. "What do you have to say?"

He took her by the hand, his eyes never leaving her face. "I don't think I've ever seen you more alive."

Elena was speechless. Never in her whole entire life had anyone said anything romotely close to what Damon had just told her.

"Thank you Damon, not just for this for everything. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

"So are you ever going to tell me **YOUR** story?" She asked again.

Damon sighed as he thought about his answer. "I'll tell you what princess, when you go hand this guy his ass, come back with success and not a scratch on you, **THEN** I will tell you my story. Deal?"

Elena smiled at his answer and nooded her head. "Its a deal."

-xxxxxx-

As Elena walked down the street she took out her phone and texted Matt. _**Meet me at our spot in 5 minutes. **_

_**Well look who's back from the dead. Why do we have to meet?**_ He texted back.

_**Im serious, we need to talk. **_

"Alright Im here, what do you want?" He asked her when they finally met up.

Elena took a deep breath. "You know, you could at least apologize for the way you treated me."

"Im sorry I treated you like that."

Elena looked away from him as he talked.

"Ever since you raped me and left me practically dead on the streets Ive been doing a lot of thinking."

"What have you been thinking about?" He asked her a bit curious.

"About us, about what our relationship was like and now I realized it sucked."

"Alright honesty time I guess for me now." Matt said.

"Go on." Elena said crossing her arms.

"Ever since our last interaction, what have you been up to? Where have you been?"

"Honestly I haven't been home, someone found me on the street, he's been really good about taking care of me, he's been helping me, giving me fighting tips and training with me. Just so I could finally face you on my own." Elena said.

Matt stared at her. "Like you could actually have the balls to fight me."

"Try me."

"Do you know how laughable this situation is, the fact that you could actually take me on makes you look absolutely pethetic Elena."

Elena thought about it and shook her head. "No, it doesn't." She paused.

She wasted no time in following her comment by bashing Matt's head into the wall causing him to fall over landing on his knees, she followed through on that bash by kneeing him in the chest and kicking him in the face with a beautiful round house kick. She waited for him to get up but he didn't so she straddled his body annd looked him right in the eyes.

"It makes me strong." She finished jabbing a stake in the side of his neck. And leaving him and his still body in the streets she made her way back to the Boarding house.

-xxxxxx-

"I need a shower." Elena said walking into Damon's room.

"You're all bloody, what happened?" He asked.

"I handed Matt his ass with a few punches and kicks to the face and ended it with him having a stake in the side of his neck."

"Okay remind me to NEVER piss you off." He told her.

"You know, you can stop acting like a little shy sheep." Elena replied. "In fact Im surprised you've been able to resist me this long." She called from the bathroom.

"I wouldn't count on that." He mumbled to himself.

After about 15-20 minutes Elena came out from the bathroom, in another one of his shirts and towel drying her hair. She smiled as she sat on the bed beside him.

Elena looked around the room. "We need a change of scenery, how about heading downstairs. I could really use a drink."

"Alright then, whatever you say O Warrior Princess."

Elena sighed as she landed on the couch and waited for Damon to pass her a glass of bourbon. She unwrapped the towel from her head and threw it into another chair.

Elena tore at her hair with the brush she kept in her purse.

"ARGHHH!" She screamed throwing the brush across the room. "these stupid knots, they wont go away."

Damon set down the glasses, and went to retrieve the brush. "Here let me." He said to her.

Elena had an amused look on her face but she moved forward and faced the fireplace.

Damon gently glided the brush through her hair with every stroke. Elena shut her eyes and relaxed as he just kept brushing the knots out of her hair.

They were silent until Damon spoke. "The time I met her was 1864, she was beautiful, we had just rebuilt a part of our family plantation, and were expecting guests. Around that time I was all up in the mythology of things and researched the supernatural, also around that time the towns folk believed that demons and things were haunting us. So they put together this movement and rallied everyone they believed to be a part of the supernatural up. Little did I know that she would be one of the ones to get trapped inside a burning church. But looking at her beautiful face you could only help but wonder really. She was just too beautiful to be real, like a figure from a dream.

"On our last night together my father pulled me into his study for a drink. I turned it down but he insisted I drink it. So I did, unaware that I just sealed the deal on Katherine's death sentence. I was too late after I realized the mistake I made. So I decided to hide in the bushes away from the furious mob that headed down the lane. I followed closely behind them as they made their way to the community church. And watched horrified as they set it aflame. He paused, for a moment.

"Little did I realize she didn't actually die, after I found that out I spent the majority of my life trying to find her. When I did I was the happiest guy in the world, she was the true love of my life. I cornered her in an alley one night, she told me what she had been up to. Turns out she was running and went into hiding. So I asked why she didn't come and find me, and she told me straight to my face that she never loved me."

Elena suddenly turned to face him.

"And that Elena is my story."

She just continued to stare at him, saying nothing.

"Now would be the time to say somethi-" He started but Elena stopped him with a kiss, her one hand gliding through his dark hair and the other coming behind his neck. And she pushed him against the wall throwing one of the end tables to the side of the room, and out of her way.

It was so sudden it took him a moment to realize what was happening but once he got hold of himself he forced them into the wall by the fire place and grabbed at Elena's leg as she desperately grabbed at the wall for balance so she didn't fall. Damon went to kiss her neck but she pulled his face back to face her.

Completely unaware that they had moved at all Elena suddenly had Damon pinned underneath her on his bed her bra an underwear somewhere on the floor. He looked at her for a moment before she crashed her lips with his again kissing him longingly, her hands barely grazing his chest.

He switched their postions so that he was on top of her now he kissed her gently as she grabbed his face. Damon kissed down her neck to her collarbone and to the top of her chest. He continued to kiss the side of her face, and she had a firm hold oh Damon's neck as Elena started to kiss his shoulder and down his arm.

She couldn't even remember the last time someone touched her like this, made her feel like this.

Elena arched her back and moved her hips as Damon kissed down her stomach. Her eyes barely opened as she relaxed under him, she heaved a big sigh, grabbing for the pillows as she watched him move down her body.

Damon gave a little thrust as he nibbled at her ear and jaw causing Elena to give a little yelping squeak and a giggle. She pulled him back onto her a little by his neck so that they were a little straighter. And they switched positions again.

Elena tilted Damon's head back as she continued to kiss him, her fingers roaming through his hair, she brought her hand to the side of his face caressing it gently, as Damon softly lifted his hand to grab onto hers.

And in that exact moment it was honestly the happiest he felt in a very long time.

**AN:First of all Drunk!Elena was fun to write I litterally laughed out loud at what I had typed out as I read back on what I had her say. So yes you're probably wondering why I chose Matt instead of Tyler to be the one involved with the rape DON'T SHOOT ME. But in all honesty with this season I find Matt is going to be somewhat more darker I don't know why but that's just me, but since he's slowly getting more involved in all the happenings going on in Mystic Falls I decided to experiment some. And Tyler well he's grown so much as a character since the beginning and I didn't want to suddenly turn him into a douche again like way back when Season 1 started. Cause really its just mean. And I know I started out with Bonnie and Caroline and Ric helping them but I kind of used them as plot advancers if you think about it so I only brought them in once just like I mentioned Jeremy once or twice as I also chose to do so with Katherine. I CHOSE to not have Stefan in this story cause of all the stories I have written I have pegged him as the bad guy and I wanted a change. This was purely a Damon and Elena fanfic. If you want to review that would be great. Smiles and love and hugs for you if you decided to review -xoxo**


End file.
